


午夜「兇」鈴 (又稱「不做死就不會死 」)

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve一直知道他的男朋友是個瘋子，但仍然沒有辦法能替他在接通這通電話前提前做好準備。好吧，至少他的人生絕不會無聊了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	午夜「兇」鈴 (又稱「不做死就不會死 」)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Don't Talk About That Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556760) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Thanks to Wordsplat for this amazing work and her permission to translate!!
> 
> 譯者：搞笑，就是搞笑，讓我幾乎腦殘的搞笑。
> 
> 感謝親友Coli的beta！！

 

 

「Steeeve？」

 

「Tony？」Steve回答，將手機支在耳邊，揉著眼起身看向床邊的鬧鐘。凌晨4:20？「搞什麼——？」

 

「寶貝，你知道我愛你，對吧？」

 

「是啊⋯⋯」

 

「很愛，很愛喔。」

 

「你做了什麼，Tony？」Steve歎氣，坐直身體，放棄再睡回去的打算，看來他得要為這通電話保持清醒。Tony為了Stark工業西岸的產品上市工作，昨天早晨飛到加州，「你現在不是該睡了嗎？那邊現在是凌晨一點，而且你明天還有上市的工作。或者該說是，今天晚些的時間。」

 

「嗯⋯⋯那已經無所謂了。」

 

「Tony，你又被丟進監獄了嗎？」

 

「不，不——嗯，我是說，我本來是的，但這不是我打電話的原因。」

 

「他們讓你在監獄裡用手機？」

 

「不，我已經不在監獄了，幾個小時前我們逃了出來——」

 

「你越獄了？還有『我們』是指誰？」

 

「瞧，那就是我想要給你談的部分。什麼情況下才算是『外遇』？因為有些非常情有可原的原因掺在裡面——」

 

「Tony，」Steve猛然地打斷他，同時手不斷來回揉著額頭。

 

「是的寶貝？」

 

「你做了什麼？」

 

「唔⋯⋯因為跟你們分隔太遠了所以我覺得有點無聊，然後我就想說能幫忙找找Loki——」

 

「Loki？」

 

「其實也沒聽起來的那麼糟——」

 

「邪惡阿斯加特人Loki？」

 

「好吧就是那麼糟糕。事實上還要更糟一點——」

 

「沒在幫忙，Tony。」

 

「我得說，他還真的是一個災難。我的意思是，他的腦子簡直像是一堆精神錯亂還含糊亂倫的貓，但也不是說他就不是個極其可笑的混蛋。」

 

「哼哼，聽起來真粗鄙，」背景處響起一個很明顯是Loki Laufeyson的聲音，Steve瞬間瞪大雙眼。

 

「慢著，你現在是說真的？你真的背著我跟Loki搞外遇？」

 

Steve的頭腦還沒辦法接受這個。他和Tony約會幾乎一年了，「外遇」這事似乎就隸屬在「與Tony Stark在一起」的範圍。在經歷了Tony的誇張賣弄以及那些每周至少一次需要對抗的超級壞蛋們之後，Steve真誠地相信大概沒什麼事能讓他感到驚訝了。

 

但眼前這件事，這個荒謬瘋狂痴迷地愛著他的Tony，竟然因為Loki搞外遇，簡直是徹頭徹尾的詭異離奇。

 

「算是吧？老實說我也不是很確定，因為，我的意思是，我沒有吻他或者其他的—因為，呃，好噁心—但我們大概——」

 

「你要這樣不斷侮辱我嗎？我還覺得我們過了個很有趣的晚上。」

 

「閉嘴，冰棍。」

 

「那是你對心愛丈夫的態度嗎？」

 

「拜託別再這麼叫自己，我已經有個夠我一輩子的噩夢了。」

 

「什麼？」Steve喊道，他發出不該在早上4點發出的大嗓門聲音，可他按捺不住。

 

「好吧，所以，事情是這樣的，」Tony深呼吸一口氣，用光速將實情全吐出來，「我在酒店待悶了所以跑去追蹤Loki的魔法信號、然後我在賭城有了發現，因為距離我不遠啊，所以我就想、幹嘛不呢，對不對？所以我跳上飛機，然後也找到他，但我似乎又不知怎麼喝多了，接著我確定有94%的機率是有人在我的杯中加了點料，其中有84%我確定是Loki幹的 - 別用那種眼神，混帳，絕對是你幹的 - 所以我現在完全不記得昨晚的事，可我弄丟了錢包、鑰匙、租來的車，而我現在全身裸得剩下一條美國隊長緊身白內褲，而Lok就只有件穿反的胸罩、四角內褲、牛仔靴以及那個愚蠢的翹角頭盔 - 別想抗議，冰冰(Frosty)，那東西他媽的蠢爆了 - 我又73%確認咱們綁架了別人因為有個昏迷的傢伙在警車後座，Loki有車鑰匙因此有98%肯定這輛車是偷來的，我甚至不記得什麼時候成了警察。啊對了，咱倆昨晚似乎還結了婚。」

 

漫長的沈默持續著。

 

「Tony。」

 

「是的我最愛的達令？」

 

「你知道我愛你，但我得承認，有時候我真的很想掐死你。」

 

「Kinky。我們可以試試。但首先，你能不能打些錢給我？」

 

「提問。」

 

「是的，我的一生摯愛？」

 

「結婚？」

 

「我喝醉了、迷迷糊糊的，身上還帶著個戒指，身在賭城；現在想來，也是逃不了的事。」

 

「Tony。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「你帶著⋯⋯？」

 

「沒有。什麼？沒有，我啥都沒說。」

 

「你帶著個訂婚戒指。就⋯⋯在口袋裡。」

 

「啥？誰說的？我可沒有。」

 

「你居然給了Loki？」

 

「他還給我了！呃好吧，其中還有一些搏鬥跡象 - 順便說說，我需要醫生，我相信我的鼻子受傷了 - 重點是我把戒指要回來了。」

 

「⋯⋯這就是我接下來大半輩子的生活嗎？」

 

「我希望是這樣的。」

 

Steve嘆氣，但更多是愉悅的。

 

「你能否在我們到達前控制好Loki？」

 

「是的，完全可以。我是指，我正跟警車扣一塊，但—」

 

「Tony，」Steve揉了揉鼻梁。

 

「不、我的意思是，我能解決、我猜 - Loki，老天，混球，別他媽輸入 - 啊，幹。」

 

Steve沈默等待Tony的解釋。

 

「Loki在車上輸入了『Livin la vida Loki』。」（Livin la vida Loca是一首歌，意思是「在瘋狂中生存」。）

 

「他當然會這麼做。」

 

「往好處想，他們會知道這是Loki幹的而不會怪到我頭上去。」

 

「越獄那部分是怎麼一回事？」

 

「我想是因為放了一把火。」

 

「我的老天爺，」Steve帶著一聲嘆息倒回床上去。

 

「冷靜，我確定大概有⋯⋯89%沒人喪生。」

 

「這種幾率根本不能接受。」

 

「那是小鹿班比遊戲的錯！他賭我不能用嬰兒濕紙巾、釘書機和橡皮筋球點火，但我肯定我可以。或者我不該在賭場中幹這事⋯⋯但重要的是我是正確的。」

 

「我可真為你感到驕傲。警車出現在監獄之前還是之後？」

 

「呃⋯⋯我想是之後。不太清楚。那時酒精開始起作用了⋯⋯我記得Loki好像是變成了女人，好像還有發生性——」

 

「什麼？」

 

「不是跟我，」Tony趕緊補充，「一個保安什麼的。Loki-Lokia？Lokietta？」

 

「無關我的外表、名字依然是Loki，」Loki插嘴，搞不好還翻了個白眼，「愚蠢之人。」

 

「啊別那麼冷漠、北極熊，」Tony低笑，「Lokietta勾引了保安，我記得接著是偷跑出來、上了車⋯⋯幾個小時後，一醒來發現自己在他媽的沙漠中間、跟警車扣在一塊、穿著條我不記得買過的美國隊長白內褲，所以給你打了電話。」

 

「深思熟慮啊。」

 

「我努力了。」

 

「Loki不能解開手銬嗎？」

 

「不，他說他用完了精靈粉。」

 

「Stark，」Loki發怒，「你再敢喊我小精靈我就跟你離婚並且拿走一半財產。」

 

「第一，我沒說你是小精靈，亮晶晶綠魔法精靈粉只是用來暗喻；第二，你都不懂十塊錢的用途，更何況是十億。還有看在他媽的份上，能不能別用離婚來要挾我？」

 

「如你願維持伴侶關係你應將戒指歸還——」

 

「我不想保持這段婚姻。我要馬上離婚並且永遠不提這事還有看在上帝的份上把你的手從我褲子裡拿出來！」

 

「冷靜，我只要我的戒指——」

 

「那不是你的，那是Steve的戒指你敢再碰我發誓我會咬斷你的手指！」

 

「還真是暴躁易怒阿。」

 

「你想要只因為它是閃亮亮的，怪胎。」

 

「儘管這些聽起來都很有趣，」Stevw打斷他們，「如果你們還希望有人去接你們、我需要一個地點。還有，Loki，請將你的手從我男朋友的褲子中拿出來。」

 

「口袋！」Tony立即更正，「我的口袋，他的手在口袋裡，他喜歡亮晶晶的東西所以——」

 

「當然。現在集中精神，Tony，你的位置？」

 

「⋯⋯我他媽的現在位置？我不知道，讓JARVIS找。」

 

「JARVIS，你能否通過這通電話找到Tony嗎？」Steve問。

 

「已經確認，隊長。我應將坐標發送到您的手機上嗎？」JARVIS回答。

 

「麻煩了，謝謝。」

 

「真是個有禮的童子軍，」Tony呵呵笑，而Steve則瞪著電話。

 

「你和我將會有一場非常漫長的談話，Mr. Stark。」

 

「上帝啊我愛你。我知道你很生氣而你也應該生氣的，但我得告訴你我現在又冷又累又餓、全身上下都發疼，但我太他媽的愛你了、見到你那一秒我會單膝下跪，我知道那一點都不浪漫但經過了這麼一晚上我發現我的生命中不能沒有你的存在。」

 

「我也愛你、Tony，」Steve忍不住對著電話溫暖地微笑。然後，他換上一個性感的笑容、儘管Tony看不見可他肯定能從他的語氣中聽出來：「至於下跪這事，你還是先從兩膝蓋一起跪開始吧。」

 

「我興奮了。」

 

「幾小時後見、Tony。」


End file.
